


What Have You Done For Me Lately

by creampuffer



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: #all I want in my life now is a pinto fic #where princess whitelaw and zach are fighting #and in the, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on tumblr, there's this post going around from <a href="http://jamesfuckingkirk-and-his-vulcan.tumblr.com/post/44027922919">jamesfuckingkirk-and-his-vulcan</a> with these tags: #all I want in my life now is a pinto fic #where princess whitelaw and zach are fighting #and in the middle of it Quinto gets all pissy and is like WHERE IS MY FUCKING MOON HUH? #Bill named a moon for leonard #i can’t even get you to do the fucking dishes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have You Done For Me Lately

**Author's Note:**

> all [temperanceseeley's fault ](http://temperanceseeley.tumblr.com) she's the worst (best)

This always happened. No matter what city they visited on the press tour, no matter how nice the hotel, Chris left a mess wherever he went. And because Zach was the one sharing a room with him, _surprise surprise_ , Zach was left either to pick up or deal with the disaster that was Christopher Whitelaw Pine. It was true for the 2009 movie and it was proving to be true now.

"What, did your luggage explode, man? How the hell have you made a mess already? We've been here for _four hours_!"

"Dunno," Chris shrugged from where he was lounging on his bed. "Just happens, I guess.

He made absolutely no move to get up and collect his scattered shit and organize it into at least a manageable and out of the way pile of shit. Zach's hands itched to pick every last sock and white t shirt up and toss out the window.

Instead, he turned around and calmly walked towards the door.

“Hey! Be a pal? Organize this stuff for me?”

Out the door Zach went.

\--

They were all out and getting their tourist on when Simon discovered a charming cafe tucked away off the beaten path. This wasn't the States, they could travel in groups and for the most part get away without being hounded by fans or paparazzi. So they sat outside to enjoy the warm breeze.

Chris, as usual, was spread out and fucking lounging in his chair like he wasn't taking up more room than Zach, Karl, and John combined. Without a care in the world, he was munching on bread and looking far too handsome with crumbs all in his beard and down his shirt.

"You need a bib, Chris," Karl snorted.

"Psh, whatever. That's what Zach's for."

And, _oh no_. He knew what was coming. There wasn't enough time to move though, as Chris leaned over and scrubbed his face on Zach's shirt.

"Ugh! What the hell, Chris?"

Everyone was laughing, everyone except Zach, and he really hated that Chris was still so goddamn charming with those laugh lines and eye crinkles and...damn him.

“What are friends for, am I right?”

 

\--

Interviews with Chris were always fun, if not sometimes annoying, because they were always sat so close together and Chris was alarmingly grabby whenever they got behind a camera.

“Was it as fun filming _Into Darkness_ as it was the 2009 movie?”

Zach couldn’t remember the name of their interviewer, from just another movie review based blog, but he smiled and tried to be nice even if Chris happened to be less than genial. Alright, so it was their tenth interview in a row, but that didn’t make it okay for Chris to put on his disdainful I have an English degree from Berkeley and thus am above you face.

“Even more so.” He reached over to pat Chris’s shoulder.

Surprisingly, Chris’s fake smile turned more genuine as he spoke. “Definitely. I’d missed seeing this guy every waking minute of every hour of every day.”

That made Zach feel all warm inside.

“So the Pine/Quinto bromance lives on?”

Chris’s smile slipped from his face. “Yeah, sure.”

“Do you think it will one day rival that of Nimoy and Shatner? They’re bromance is pretty epic.”

“I guess only time will tell,” Zach said. “If we’re lucky enough to keep getting movies, we’ll keep coming together like this and...” He trailed off, shrugged.

“What do you mean? Of course it will. We already do! We don’t need other Trek movies to keep our epic _bromance_ going.”

Chris looked a little angry. The interviewer looked a little concerned. Zach was a lot confused.

\--

Later that night, they were at a club. Honestly, Zach was getting a little too old for this scene (though he’d never admit that out loud) and wanted to get back to the hotel so he could crash. He had no desire to look hungover and puffy eyed in front of the cameras tomorrow. But Zoe felt like dancing and no one could say no to her. So they went.

It was nice to unwind; have some drinks, feel the heavy beat shake through his body, admire the attractive people surrounding him. It got even better when Mr. Young, Fit and Definitely Down To Fuck sidled alongside him and started dancing.

“Hey Zach!”

Oh God, why him?

“You haven’t been drinking, have you?” Chris placed a hand on Zach’s shoulder then effectively stepped in between him and his potential hookup. “Doctor’s orders. No alcohol while he’s treating his pesky _cold sores_.”

Really, were the air quotes necessary?

“Um.” The kid looked at Zach in alarm, then turned on his heel and sashayed away.

“What the hell, Chris?”

“ _What the hell, Chris_? Don’t you mean, _thank you, Chris_?”

“Thank you? For what?”

“For being a good friend to you by chasing that boy away so you wouldn’t do something stupid you’d regret in the morning! You’d think you’d be more appreciative of me.”

“Why would I...Jesus, Chris, I wanted to hook up with that guy.”

“But what about Jon?”

Zach felt all the anger drain out of him. “I thought you knew. We broke up.”

Chris fish mouthed at him. “What? When?”

“A few months ago.”

“God, Zach. I had no idea.” Chris pulled him in for a hug. “Are you okay?

Zach shrugged. “As okay as I ever am.”

Nodding, Chris let him go. “Hey, you wanna maybe get out of here? Head back to our room and just call it a night?”

“I actually think being out helps. So, I mean, thanks but I’m gonna stay here.”

“So you can find that kid again.” Chris sounded angry.

“Maybe?”

“Whatever, I’ll see you later then.” And without another word, Chris left.

\--

When Zach made it back to the hotel room he was sober enough to be at the point of just slightly tipsy. He'd had no luck finding anyone that interested him. The guy from earlier was long gone by the time Zach went looking for him. Zach wasn’t sure how long ago Chris got in, but it was enough time for the man to be snoring loudly in bed. Not wanting to turn on a light and disturb Chris, Zach stumbled his way across the room; only to trip over something and fall flat on his nose.

“Ow!” He pulled back into a sitting position and started rubbing his nose when the light flicked on.

“You okay?” Chris was blinking against the sudden brightness but trying to look over Zach for injury.

“No, I tripped and,” Zach looked behind him and saw Chris’s open suitcase in the middle of the floor. “Oh my God, Chris, what are you trying to do, kill me?”

“Huh?” Chris followed Zach’s gaze. “No! I was -”

“I mean, for all you proclaim we are best buds, you sure do a poor job of showing it. Leaving your shit everywhere for me to clean, using me as your own personal napkin, fucking _cockblocking_ me!”

“Hey! In my defense I thought I was doing you a favor. How was I supposed to know you and Jon had broken up?”

“Because I told all my friends! And you’re the one going on and on about being best friends, having this epic bromance to rival the one Leonard and William have, but guess what?”

Chris muttered a low “what” as he stared at Zach.

“William Shatner got a fucking moon named for Leonard. A _moon_ , Chris! What have you done for me lately?”

Now Chris was glaring at Zach. And advancing on him like a man on a mission. “This.”

He gripped the sides of Zach’s head and pulled until they were kissing and...whoa. What? There’d been a few moments last press tour where things got close to something more, or at least so Zach had thought. But nothing ever really happened and Zach left feeling so disappointed and guilty for wanting something Chris didn’t.

Apparently Chris did, want that is. The kiss went on and on as Zach let himself surrender to Chris’s lips and tongue working him over. Jesus, it was a nice kiss.

“You’re right,” Chris managed to get out as he broke off the kiss. “We’re not cut out for a bromance.”

“We’re not?”

Chris shook his head, mouth open in a goofy smile. “Nope. What I want with you goes far beyond just friendship, Zach.”

“Oh.”

“Mhm. So, if you don’t mind?”

Zach let himself be pushed to Chris’s sleep rumpled bed. He fell back and watched in awe as Chris climbed on top of him. He kissed Zach, just once, very briefly on the lips, then pulled back. Zach kind of hated the way he tried to follow Chris’s retreating mouth.

“But just for the record,” Chris was speaking softly, looking down at Zach with soft eyes, “you never told me you broke up with Jon. If you had, I would’ve tried this sooner.”

With that, he kissed Zach again. And again. And _again_.  



End file.
